


Meant to Be

by dustandstarlight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, patronus charm soulmates trope, scorose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandstarlight/pseuds/dustandstarlight
Summary: a quick one shot based on the overused trope of practicing patronus charms in DADA class





	Meant to Be

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a quick short story I wrote about 4 years ago just for fun back when I was a huge scorose shipper and way more of an amateur writer (I still am but I'm trying to get better and hopefully starting with posting this one here will help with that process). This is the first time I'm posting anything I wrote for the general public to see. Constructive criticism is always welcome! :D

Scorpius entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and sat himself at a desk in the back wondering what lesson was in store for their class today. This was one of his favorite classes and usually looked forward to attending and learning new spells. However, today, the Slytherins had double DADA with the Gryffindors meaning he was going to have to see Weasley today.

Rose Weasley was his greatest rival. It was naturally going to happen considering he was a Malfoy and she was a Weasley. She was a little know-it-all, always at the top of the class with Scorpius at a close second.

Scorpius watched her walk in with her cousin, Albus, and sat with him somewhere in the front. Of course they would sit up there, Scorpius thought as he rolled his eyes. Them always being the teacher’s favorites since their parents saved the Wizarding World and all.

After the rest of the class had walked in, the DADA professor started the lesson. “Today we will be learning about the Patronus charm. Can anyone tell me what the purpose of this charm is?”

Scorpius raised his hand and answered, “A Patronus charm is used to ward off dementors.”

“Correct, Mister Malfoy,” the Professor said. “Five points to Slytherin.”

“Excuse me, Professor,” Rose interrupted. Oh, what now? Scorpius thought. “But what my fellow classmate failed to point out was that during the war with Voldemort, Patronuses were also used by the Order of Phoenix as a way to send messages, which was invented by the great Dumbledore himself,” Rose finished.

“Very well pointed out, Miss Weasley, ten points to Gryffindor!” the Professor said. “Now to cast this charm, one must think of something or a memory that fills you with joy. Something that will fill you up with happiness, and hold onto it while saying the words, ‘Expecto Patronum.’ Some of you might be able to manage small wisps of smoke, but not all of you might be able to cast a corporeal patronus. A corporeal patronus is the most powerful kind and takes the shape of an animal that varies from person to person. Now let’s start practicing.”

After a while, some people managed small wisps of smoke to come out of their wands but someone had still yet to cast a corporeal patronus. 

Scorpius tried remembering different moments from his childhood, like the first time he rode a broom or the time his father took him to a quidditch game but none of them were strong enough. 

Suddenly, a commotion broke out at the front of the room and heard people cheering.

“Oh, look Miss Weasley has got it!” the Professor said.

And it indeed seemed that she had managed to successfully cast a patronus as there was a figure of a lioness now prowling around her. Of course her patronus would turn out to be a lion, she was really a Gryffindor through and through. Rose smiled proudly and beamed at her beautiful creation.

With the image of her bright smile etched into his mind, Scorpius said the words, “Expecto Patronum,” a second person in the class succeeding in casting the spell.

Rather than being met with loud cheers like Rose, everybody was instead shocked into silence at the realization that his patronus took the form of a lion.

**Author's Note:**

> aNd tHeY wERe SOuLmAteS  
> \------------------------  
> Thank you for reading! This was a really rough and unedited one shot and maybe one day I'll rewrite this story to improve it but I wanted to post it anyways just to get the ball rolling because if I didn't I feel like I never would have posted anything on here. Hopefully, I'll have more and better fics out soon! 
> 
> Until next time,  
> dustandstarlight


End file.
